


Touch

by cup_of_comfort



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Smut, makeup artist!eren, model!levi, photographer!erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren comes to RecON Studio with the intention of getting some experience with his make-up skills, he certainly doesn't expect to be asked to do some modelling—not with the hottest man Eren has laid his eyes upon, Levi; and especially not <i>without</i> clothes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aieika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aieika/gifts).



> I actually had this researched a bit; this is so dirtily fun, but very hard to write! I kept struggling about the opening (and lately about developing the storyline—which was none but bullcraps, I know), but I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.
> 
> As always, feel free to point out mistakes! I'm sorry for the smut, too. Really, I am. Because it's not supposed to be there orz.

"Are you fucking _kidding me_?"

Even from behind the walls, Eren still could hear Levi—the model he was given charge in with the hair-do and today's make-up—spoke with someone, his tone irritated.

"It's not my fault that he suddenly called in sick, Levi." The deep, calming voice of Erwin—one of the photographers and the owner of RecON Studio; the one who called him yesterday evening to replace Levi's usual make-up artist—was heard next, muffled by the walls. "Anyway, we should probably have someone replace him, fast. Are any of our male models available now?"

"Tsk. There's no way someone would be available in such short notice. It's summer vacation," Levi's irritated voice was heard again as Eren pulled out the brush. "What the hell is wrong with today's session? First the usual make-up artist can't make it; and now we're stuck until we get another model? Fucking fantastic." He grumbled.

"...perhaps _you're_ the one who carries the bad omens." Erwin tried to joke.

Eren could almost hear the scowl set on the model's face. "Say that again and I'll quit modelling for you, asshole."

The young man just sighed, focusing his gaze on picking the eye shadow’s colour. When he got the call for the job, he had been overjoyed. RecON Studio, although small, was very famous for their excellent shoots and excellent models as well. Eren had hoped to get some more experience for his fresh-start career, hoping someday he could do a famous runaway—but instead, he was stuck with an overly-grumpy model who seemed that he couldn't get the crease off his brows.

He was too immersed in thinking what colour would probably look good around those eyes he didn't realise that both men had approached until he heard Levi speaking again. "And who the hell is this?"

Eren snapped his head back up and his green eyes widened when he saw Levi and Erwin standing behind him, the shorter man looking at him with dark, sharp eyes.

 _Black perhaps... To match those eyes. Oh wait, maybe a touch of white_ —

"Oh, I haven't introduced him yet. Levi, this is Eren. He'll be your make-up artist for today," Erwin explained. "I saw him doing Jean Kirschstein's make-up at the last run and I quite like his touch."

"I've never seen him before. A newbie...?" Levi narrowed his eyes. Eren felt like the model was trying to undress him with his dark gaze. "How old are you, kid?"

"Eh?! Uh..." Eren stuttered. "...t-twenty-one?"

And then he felt like smacking himself after. What a really lame way to answer someone! But Levi seemed satisfied enough.

"Good," he nodded. "He's legal, Erwin. Let's use him."

The blonde man frowned. "We can't just _use_ him, Levi. This is nothing someone without a modelling experience can handle. Besides," he glanced at Eren, "I don't want to traumatise him."

"Uh, excuse me..." Eren squeaked, expression baffled. What the hell were they talking about?

"He's a grown up _man._ The worst he could do is, what, mess up two or three shots?" Levi kept talking as if the brunette wasn't even in the room. "We have no choice, and I don't want to reschedule. I'm having that vacation tomorrow; I'm sick of these city noises."

Erwin sighed. "Alright, fine." He turned to Eren and cleared his throat a few times. "I... Well, Levi thinks you're capable of it. Can you do it, Eren?"

Do _what_ , exactly? "I... think so?" The green-eyed man answered meekly. He wasn't even sure what he was agreeing on.

"Then it's settled," Levi said with a bored tone. "Get out and get the set ready in... what, ten, fifteen minutes? I'm going to teach him the basics." The dark-haired man pushed Erwin out of the dressing room and closed the door before locking it. When he turned back to face Eren, the brunette gulped.

"So, how long have you been in the industry?" Levi asked as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. Eren almost choked on his own spit when he took a peek on the model's abdomen; for a man with such small stature, Levi had a quite nice abs and—holy shit those muscles.

"Uh... About seven, eight months perhaps," Eren answered, nervously playing with the contents of his make-up box. "Not long enough to be recognised."

"But long enough to know how things work out in the industry," Levi commented, putting the shirt on one of the hangers. "Now strip."

"Wha—?!" Eren gasped. "What do you—?!"

"You hear me, brat. Strip." Levi glared to him from across the room. When Eren didn't move, he strode from his place and grabbed the green-eyed man's shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"Whoa!" Eren almost tripped when Levi grabbed on his clothes. "W-Wait a minute! I mean... Uh, what should I do?"

The dark-haired man eyed him again with that flat-as-pan expression plastered on his face. "Didn't you hear me the first time? Take off your clothes. _All_ of them." He pulled the buttons off quickly and threw the shirt aside. "Hmm," Levi hummed. "Nice muscles."

Eren felt his face heat up. "I mean—alright. You want me to do _what_ , exactly?"

Levi stared at him. "To pose with me for a shoot session. There was supposed to be someone else, but he couldn't come, so you're going to stand in his place." He traced a finger on Eren's chest.

"Well then, but shouldn't we, what, get sort of privacy when we change?" Eren asked, sounded like he was confused and exasperated at the same time. "And while we're at the topic of changing, I don't see any... costumes, or even... clothes!" He flung his hands and pointed towards the robes hanging loosely on the rack. "We're not going to model in those robes, aren't we?"

The shorter male looked at him like he was dumb. "Of course not, you idiot. We're not going to model in _anything_ , in fact."

Eren froze, perhaps looking far more confused than before. Then it dawned on him suddenly. "You mean, Erwin-san is going to have us... pose...?"

Oh shit, this was totally _not_ happening.

"...don't tell me you have no idea at all." Levi stripped off the rest of his clothes and pulled on a robe before sitting on the chair. "Save the shock for later, brat. We only have ten more minutes to get ready and we still haven't got the make-up on yet." He glanced at Eren from the corner of his dark eyes. "I hope those hands are really, _really_ good as Erwin gave credits to."

...what the hell had he gotten himself into?

—

The moment they stepped out of the dressing room, clad only in thin robes to conceal their naked skin, Eren felt his cheeks heating up.

While working on his own make-up earlier (four minutes and thirteen seconds for a basic foundation, light eyebrow trim, and a quick eye shadow work; that must be some kind of record for the fastest make-up work ever), Levi filled him in with the details. Well, most of them.

It turned out that Erwin was trying to capture the 'posing of gods'. Or something like that; Eren wasn't even sure that Levi himself knew. All the details that Levi cared about was that he would be posing nude with someone for the shoot. The photos wouldn't be used for commercial purpose, and Erwin was willing to pay him high for it, so Levi didn't bother asking either.

"Have you done this before? Nude posing, I mean." Eren inquired, pulling his robe closer. The studio was devoid of people—there were only him, Levi, Erwin, and the photographer's two assistants; whom the older man addressed as Hanji and Petra.

"No." Levi gave him an irritated look. "But it should be the same with regular shooting. Just with no clothes on."

Eren gulped nervously.

"Ohh, there they are!" Hanji—the one with the thin-rimmed glasses and dark brown hair bundled up in a ponytail—greeted them when she saw both men coming out of the dressing room. "Damn, Erwin, you're right. It's only less than fifteen minutes and yet he's able to do Levi's and his own. I like him," she grinned. "Perhaps you can hire him for a more permanent place here?"

"We can talk about it later," Erwin dismissed her and turned to Eren. "So... You're willing to do this?"

...like there was a choice for him to refuse. "Yes... Sir. I'm not a model... But I'll certainly do my best to follow your instruction."

Erwin nodded in satisfaction. "Great, then. I still need to pick up a few things; you can relax yourself before we begin." He strode out of the room, leaving Eren alone. Hanji and Levi were discussing something in the background, and Eren didn't feel like interrupting them.

"Are you alright?"

The young brunette almost jumped in surprise. He turned to see the other assistant, Petra—the one with gentle smile and light brown hair cropped short just before her shoulders—extending a hand to him and looked just as surprised as he was.

"I'm really sorry...! Did I startle you?" She bowed down. "You seem so... lonely there."

"Uh, I'm f-fine," Eren stuttered, blushing. "Do you need something?"

"I just want to talk. You look so tense." Petra chuckled lightly. "Just relax. Levi-san is the best; I'm sure he and Erwin-san can guide you through the shoot smoothly," she paused, "or are you just nervous because of Levi-san?"

Eren blushed. "It's just... I've never done this before." The person who had seen him nude was only Armin, his childhood friend and roommate at high school. And by 'nude', Eren meant at least in his underwear or towel. Not in his whole birthday suit.

Petra chuckled. "Well, this certainly isn't something a new model would face for his or her first photo shoot," she smiled, gesturing Eren to sit beside her on the small bench. "I've been following Erwin-san for almost four years, and this is the first time Levi-san is willing to do the nude modelling for him."

Eren narrowed his eyes and looked at her curiously. "Is he sleeping with Erwin-san? ...Levi-san, I mean," he added hastily when Petra gave him an inquiring look.

The young woman's expression turned into surprise. "Of course not!" She laughed. "Erwin-san's married, you know. With Hanji-san over there." She directed her gaze towards Hanji and Levi, still talking. "I don't know what makes you think like that, but they're just close enough to be best friend; not sexual partner."

Their conversation was halted when Erwin came back to the studio, holding a camera and a bunch of what looked like photos in his hands. "Get ready, you two," he gestured to Petra to ready the camera and waved a few of the photos to Levi and Eren. "Can you manage that, Levi?"

Eren even hadn't taken a single glance at the photos when Levi gave it back to Erwin. "Piece of cake," he said, and pulled Eren's hand and dragged him towards the set, making the younger man nearly tumbled down. When Eren let out a noise of protest, Levi glared at him. "Let's just make this quick."

With swift hands, he undid his and Eren's robes, throwing them aside. Eren saw Hanji swiftly took the robes with her, and then he just realised that he and Levi were now skin-to-skin, his hips pressing onto the older man's. He felt his cheeks heating up, and unconsciously he tried to draw back, creating some distance between them.

"Don't move until I tell you, brat," Levi whispered, one hand moved to still Eren's movement. The green-eyed man looked down on him and saw his expression soften. "Trust me. Just try to keep that... thing in check or I'll never forgive you."

The dusty red colouring Eren's cheekbones couldn't get even deeper than it had been, but it did anyway. "I-I'm an adult!" He whispered back harshly. "I know how to control myself!"

The model ignored him. Instead he placed his right hand on Eren's hips—too damn close to his ass—and held Eren's upper arm with the other. "Place your arms around my shoulders and tilt you head up. Make a contented expression."

Eren _tried_. He really did. But apparently he wasn't trying enough, because after three poses later, as soon as the camera finished clicking, Erwin sighed in disappointment. "Not good. Not even one _is_ good."

Levi snatched the robe Petra offered him and went to Erwin's side, looking on the display. When he finally lifted his head, he looked like he was trying to be pissed off and hold back a smile at the same time. "Disaster. But it still provides entertainment." His dark eyes flicked with amusement. "He looks like he wants to die right there."

Erwin shook his head. "Let's have a break; I just need to get some lunch." Hanji followed him. "Anyone wants to join?"

Petra was going to meet his husband (and Eren was genuinely surprised that she was married), so she declined politely and went away. But Levi shook his head. "Just bring me the usual. Two portions." He glanced at Eren. "I'm going to have a word with the brat here."

When Erwin and Hanji had been out of the studio, Levi turned back to face Eren. As if knowing what the older man would yell at him (or, at least, give him a stern talk-through), Eren pulled his robe closer and took a step backwards. "You can't blame me. I'm not originally a model."

Levi blinked. "I'm not blaming you," he said, moving to lock the door and taking off his own robe. "I'm going to teach you. Take off that robe and come here."

Hesitantly, Eren did so. For the first time since he came to the studio, the chocolate-haired man let himself see Levi bare completely. While his muscles were all well-defined but not excessive—just _perfect_ , Eren thought—his skin was marred by multiple, thin white lines, almost translucent.

And for the record; despite his small stature, it wasn't only his muscles that sparked envy in Eren. Those... things... hanging heavily between Levi's slim legs were something Eren would totally go for if they didn't meet in an awkward situation like this.

As if sensing where Eren's gaze had fallen on, Levi smirked. "You can get the reward only if you pass with flying colours." He smirked.

"I don't need that kind of _reward_ ," Eren retorted angrily, but it was hard to take him seriously with that pretty blush adorning his pale cheeks.

Levi hummed. He took Eren's hand and directed him to the set. "First thing you need to know," he started, "is that you should stop thinking that you can't do it."

Eren bit his lower lip. "It's not like I _can't_ ; it's just that I'm—"

"—nervous? I know. It's written all over your face," Levi cut him off. "But remember, brat—we're professionals. And if you want to succeed in the future, you should start acting like one."

Eren frowned, but he nodded in agreement.

"Good," Levi looked satisfied. He moved closer to Eren, and he looked more satisfied when Eren didn't move. "And that's the next step. Trust your partner," he said, taking the chocolate-haired man's hand into his and put his other hand on Eren's waist. "We models stand as ourselves, but we don't do things individually. Learning how to trust your partner, even if it's only for a moment, is important." He spun and then tilted Eren's body downwards so suddenly the green-eyed man almost screamed. When his head stopped spinning, Eren opened his eyes only to meet Levi's face over him, smirking.

"Not bad," he complimented as he pulled them up to stand straight again. "Not bad at all."

Eren blushed. He thought back about how close Levi's face had been to his, his masculine smell—of sweats and his body mist, perhaps?—and how pretty those dark eyes when he looked at Eren with such passion and... lust.

"Let's go to the dressing room," Levi suggested, already walking towards it. "We have to re-apply our make-ups... And get that _thing_ to behave." The older male directed his gaze to Eren's half-hard cock in amusement.

—

The second Eren closed the door behind him, Levi spun him around and pulled him down for a kiss. Levi's mouth was hot, and he tasted like cinnamon and apple and _goddammit_ his lips were caressing Eren's so perfectly he couldn't stop himself from moaning.

Levi took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside. Eren felt his legs growing weak; Levi's hands holding him as he slid down the door, until he was just a tad bit shorter than Levi himself so that the man could tilt his head and deepen the kiss.

When they parted, Eren was panting hard, his lips swollen and his whole face red. And damn that was the most terrific kiss he had ever had.

"What... What was that for?" He asked.

"For being so damn irresistible," Levi said, and then he bent down to kiss him again. This time they slid all the way to the floor until Eren felt the older man pushing him to the tiles and hovered on him.

Eren laughed. Somehow it sounded so cute that Levi had called him 'irresistible'. "We just met a few hours ago." He said when he broke the kiss.

"You have no idea how those innocent green eyes were tempting me to just send Erwin out of the door and push you down the moment I saw you," Levi growled and nibbled at his ear, sending shivers up to Eren's spine.

The brunette let out a soft moan when Levi moved towards his jaw, and went lower to place a gentle bite on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. It stung, but then he could feel the model's tongue lapping on the wound.

"Come on, stop teasing," Eren said. "Erwin-san and the others can come back anytime. Let's be quick."

"To hell with them. I've locked the door leading to the studio, so it's fine," Levi focused back on his neck and collar bones, leaving sufficient bite marks along the way. His fingers crawled up to caress Eren's chest, teasing his nipples, and Eren shuddered.

The green-eyed man threw his head back and a loud moan escaped his lips when Levi decided to move his hands lower. The older man pushed his legs to his chest and kept them apart before drawing back, silently appreciating the view Eren gave him.

Eren's cheeks flushed deep scarlet when he saw Levi licking his lips, the dark eyes eyeing him like he was a piece of meat ready to be devoured. "Nice cock," a hand touched his erect member and stroked once, twice. "Tell me; are you a virgin here?" He whispered, a finger lightly rubbing his pink entrance.

"Just... Fingers. Mine," the younger whispered back, panting. "There's... There's a bottle of lotion in my make-up box. Can you take it?"

Levi looked amused. "Prepared, I see." But he still got up and went to the vanity—where Eren's make-up box lay unlocked—and came back with a small bottle. The cap was discarded quickly and then a wet finger was inserted into him.

Damn Levi was fast.

Eren grabbed onto Levi's biceps as the older moved his finger inside. Levi's finger was slim and cold from the slick, and the intrusion was uncomfortable but not unwelcome.

"Come _on_ ," Eren whined.

"Impatient. Just like brats are," the dark-haired man teased. He inserted another finger and started stretching, grunting as Eren moaned softly.

"L-Levi-san..." the younger breathed out. "I want... your... n-ngh!" His breath hitched when the fingers brushed on his prostate, green eyes glazed with tears and lust. "Fuck me..."

Levi snapped.

He pulled out his fingers and stroked his hard cock, lathered it with lube before pressing the tip on Eren's hole. The brunette was tight and warm, gripping him securely around as Levi slid inside. His shoulders shook slightly.

Eren breathed out shakily when Levi stopped moving, grabbing on the dark-haired man's arm for leverage. He felt Levi's hot member pulsing inside him. "Move," he rasped.

Levi complied. Slowly he drew out, and, with one swift movement, drove back inside, making the younger man threw his head back. The force made Eren groan, the back of his head banging against the door.

But they didn't care. Levi's movement was fast and merciless, each thrust sent tremors to Eren's spine and made his legs weak. When he hit the prostate, Eren nearly cried out loud.

"H-Harder!"

Levi smirked. He bent down and stilled Eren's lolling face to kiss his lips as he picked up the pace. Tongues caressing each other's, teeth clashing, sweat-covered bodies grinding against the others. When Levi grabbed at Eren's leaking cock and stroked it as he thrust in, it was all the younger needed to finally reach the peak.

White streaks of cum dirtied both of their stomachs and Levi's hand, and with a few more thrusts, the dark-haired man came as well, shuddering as he released his seeds inside.

The room was suddenly silent, only the sounds of their breathings remain.

"You okay?"

Eren nodded. He groaned when Levi slip out, trails of cum trickled out of him as well. "Ugh, that's gross," he wrinkled his nose.

"Your fault for not bringing condoms as well," Levi commented casually, pulling a box of tissues to wipe off the evidence.

"I bet we're now all too sweaty for the photo shoot," Eren laughed. "And my legs feel dead and our make-up is ruined."

"Sweaty bodies are actually pretty hot in cameras, no matter how disgusting it sounds," Levi threw the soiled tissues into the trash can. "You can always reapply our make-up, brat, and as for your leg problem..."

"What are you—w-whoa!!" Eren squeaked in surprise when Levi lifted him up from the floor, bridal style. "P-Put me down!"

"Well, if you can stand by yourself, I'll gladly put you down," Levi stared at Eren, who said nothing. "Great. It's settled, then. Can you fix our make-up in ten minutes?"

Eren whimpered. "I'm so screwed," he murmured.

Levi shrugged. "I have already... _screwed_ you, technically speaking," he said. "Let's just now fix our make-up and finish the photo shoot. I hope Erwin's finished with his lunch."

When Eren finally finished fixing their make-up and they went out of the dressing room—still naked—, they found Erwin standing in front of the door, hands raised to knock. "Oh," the blonde man said. "You're finished. I just wondered how long you two would stay inside."

Petra was blushing and giggling at the same time and Hanji's eyes were shining with amusement on the back.

Wait... Did they actually hear...?

"Good riddance with locking the door, although you probably forgot that I own this studio," Erwin narrowed his eyes. "I hope you cleaned everything inside."

"As if that place was spotless to begin with," Levi glared. "Don't worry. We cleaned up everything, so now let's just continue the photo session."

Erwin just sighed. He then turned his gaze towards Eren, who was standing behind Levi looking nervous. "I... hope you're ready for this, Eren? For the second time?"

"Don't worry," Levi was the one who answered for him. "I taught him things." He glanced at the younger man, smirking a bit. "Many... things."

Oh, dear. Someone, please told him again; what the hell had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone definitely needs to check the inside of my head as it seems all I write lately is smut.
> 
> Anyway my tumblr is [cryohydro](http://cryohydro.tumblr.com/) if you want to bother me... or something.


End file.
